


I did this for you

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: GOT7's fan meeting goes smoothly this time as well. But what happens when Jackson approaches the girl that JB seems to like?





	I did this for you

You’ve spent years admiring K-pop artists and you always wanted to travel to Korea. Somehow, you’ve gathered all the money you need to actually take that step, and you’re ecstatic because you’ll be able to attend a GOT7 fan meeting during your trip.

You wake up that morning, you wear your favorite clothes and you’re ready to go. Somehow, you make it to the venue without losing the way, as you’re able to ask for directions after four years of learning Korean. You find your seat and wait until the group arrives to see their performance.

You can’t help but realize that it’s the best experience you’ve ever had in your life. They are just as talented as they seem from the internet, if not more. That’s when you find yourself waiting in line for their autographs.

You’re one of the last people in line and you’re passing right in front of them. You greet them and congratulate them for their hard work. You try not to explode from the happiness that has filled your body. You remain calm, but when you pass in front of JB, you can’t hold yourself and smile a bit more when your eyes meet. He smiles as well. You greet him as well and you get his autograph but, as you’re leaving, he looks at you again. You don’t really think about what happened and leave.

Just as you exit the building, someone taps your shoulder.

“Excuse me, could you come inside with us for a second?” Two security guards are standing right behind you.

“Um, sure. But what do you need me for?” You’re not worried, since they’ve been at the entrance during the whole show, so you’re not in danger.

“There’s someone who wants to talk to you,” one of them replies. You follow them in silence. They ask you to sit down for a while and wait for a few minutes. After a while, you see someone approaching you. It’s Jackson.

“Hello! I’m sorry for making you wait that long, but the fan meeting just finished. I’m Jackson, but you probably already know that,” he smiles. “This probably seems really weird, but what’s your name?”

You stand there in silence. You feel like you can’t speak, but you manage to bring yourself back from heaven and reply to him. “Hi, I’m (Y/N). Your performance was amazing today.” That’s the first thing you manage to say before your brain shuts down completely.

“Are you free today? Maybe we could go for a coffee, if you’re available,” he asks.

“Yeah, I’d love to.” You notice that you’re unable to control your smile, and your embarrassment is at the highest possible level.

You grab your bag and follow Jackson. “Maybe you should meet the rest of the members, if you’re interested,” he says and leads you to them. “I assume you already know everyone though…”

“Well, you’re right about that. I’ve been listening to your music for two years. Um, I hope that doesn’t sound creepy though.” You blush.

“It’s not! We’re always happy to know that there are people in the world that appreciate our music.” Jackson introduces you to everyone and offers you some coffee. You greet them again, but you notice that JB isn’t there. “Guys, where’s JB? He should meet our guest,” Jackson asks.

“I’m not sure,” Bambam replies, “He was here five minutes ago.”

“Well, (Y/N), we’ll definitely find him in a while. JB is often busy, so he tries to rest every now and then. Don’t blame him.” You have no idea what’s going on. Jackson just invited you for coffee with the rest of the members but, the only person you really wanted to meet, given the chance, is Im Jaebum. You’re with the entire group except him. How is that even possible?

Suddenly, you notice that JB is standing across the room, watching the others. He doesn’t seem happy. The look you had exchanged a few minutes ago during the signing could have simply been a part of the marketing process. You try not to ruin the mood because of these thoughts and decide to have fun with the K-pop group you’ve been dying to meet. For the next five minutes, you reply to questions such as where you’re from, what you’re studying and what you do at your free time. You decide to take advantage of this opportunity and ask everything you’ve always wanted to learn about them. But, you notice that someone’s standing behind you.

“Hello, I’m Im Jaebum. It’s nice to meet you.” You try not to show how flustered you actually are and introduce yourself as well. Then, Jackson comes next to you.

“Hey leader! During the signing I noticed this lady over here and she actually seemed like a really nice person. I wanted to meet her and, since she doesn’t seem like a crazy person or a serial killer, I introduced her to the others. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind at all,” JB replies with a faint smile, but you’re certain that this isn’t the case. You know something’s wrong. Unfortunately though, you can’t step into GOT7’s issues. Then, you realize that neither JB nor Jackson is there. You keep talking to the others, who are even crazier than they seem in the countless videos you’ve watched. About two minutes later, something happens.

“I did this for you, idiot!” Everyone turned towards the two missing members, who have been fighting the entire time, apparently. Jinyoung steps in and wants to know what happened. The rest of the members keep you occupied, although they can’t make you forget about what happened. They have no idea how confused you are about this whole situation.

JB comes towards you. “I’m sorry for the way I greeted you. I must have looked like a jerk to you. Can I take you out tomorrow to make it up to you?” He asks. You’re speechless.

“I’d love to.” You smile, and his eyes sparkle. The moment they have to leave comes pretty soon, but Jackson pulls you aside just before they leave.

“Hey, I asked you to come here because I saw how JB looked at you during the signing. He thought I asked you to come behind his back because I was hitting on you, because he knew that I saw how he looked at you. Please don’t tell him I said that,” he laughed. “He doesn’t really show what he thinks, so I figured I should help him out a bit. And, since he’s an idiot and he didn’t ask, please give me your number. I’ll make sure he calls you.”

You’re about to exit the venue. You turn back and see Jaebum smiling at you. You’d never imagine that a simple trip like this would turn out to be so exciting. Im Jaebum, the K-pop idol you’ve admired for the past two years, is actually one of the most awkward people you’ve met in his personal life. But that’s exactly what pulls you towards him. You can’t wait for your date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
